Tekken Vs Street Fighter
by Vanguard Knight
Summary: The ultimate battle between the forces of Street Fighter and the fighters of the Iron Fist Tournament, otherwise known as Tekken. Contains humour, and cool fight scenes.


------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By Vanguard Knight 9/01/2001   
  
Disclamer: I acknowledge that Tekken and Street Fighter are registered  
trademarks that do not belong to me. I am merely using the characters that  
originate from these games(which are also not owned by me). I do not seek to  
profit or produce any form of revenue from this fanfic.  
Feel free to distribute this fanfic without my permission, so long as it  
is not changed or altered in any way.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TEKKEN VS STREET FIGHTER  
  
  
INTRO   
  
It was a fine sunny day when both sides met each other on the grassy plains. As  
  
far as the eye could see, there was nothing but hills and grass, dispelling the  
  
possibilities of an easy escape. This was a fight to the finish, and only one   
  
side would stand victorious. On one side there were the fighters of the Iron   
  
Fist Tournament, otherwise known as Tekken. On the otherside there were a   
  
group of fighters that came from all around the world, who united in an uneasy   
  
alliance to combat the Tekken fighters. They called themselves Street Fighters.   
  
  
Leading the Tekken front were two solid looking fighters, one much older in   
  
appearance than the other but hardly seeming to show any indication of elderly   
  
weakness in his fighting stance. The other a deadly youth with a devilish glare  
  
in his eyes. Both stood with the same stance and probably went to the same hair  
  
stylist, as both of them were spikey haired.   
  
  
Leading the Street Fighters was a muscly guy in a ripped karate gi, and another  
  
more authoritative looking, and seemingly evil outfit. He was just as big as  
  
the other guy and he was somehow able to hover on the air.  
  
  
"I am Ryu, and this is Bison. We are here to stop you from invading our world!"  
  
The guy in the ripped gi shouted across the field.  
  
  
"I am Heihachi Mishima, and this is my grandson Jin. We are stronger than you  
  
and we're gonna teach you and your world a brutal lesson!" Came the reply from  
  
the old man.  
  
  
"Shut up and just fight!" Came a yell from the Tekken side. Murmurs of  
  
agreement turned into deafening warcries as both sides started arguing over  
  
who would be in the first matchup. In the end, Ryu insisted that he take on   
  
Jin.  
  
  
MATCHUP: Ryu Vs. Jin   
  
  
Ryu ran up and executed a classic flying kick straight at the incoming Jin. Jin  
  
snickered as he side stepped simply and jumped up and executed his own  
  
aerodynamic barrage of kicks, spinning in circles and continuing to spin even  
  
as he touched onto the ground again, delivering smiting blows to Ryu who was   
  
unprepared for such an unorthodox attack. By the time Jin stopped spinning,  
  
Ryu had a plan in his mind and he leapt up and gave Jin a taste of his own  
  
Cyclone Kick. However his leap into the air was telegraphed to Jin and Jin  
  
was able to not only block the attack but he grabbed Ryu's leg and twisted  
  
it into a cunning counter attack. Ryu screamed in pain as he was thrown to   
  
the ground like a rag doll and cleanly punched to his head for his useless  
  
efforts. However he was not easily beaten. Ryu rolled to the side avoiding  
  
a leaping punch made by Jin and he quickly got to his knees, summoned up his  
  
spiritual energy into his fist and executed a Super Uppercut that smashed Jin  
  
below the chin and continued to pummel him even as his body was bashed into the  
  
air. Blow after blow, even in midair Jin could feel more devastating uppercuts   
  
bash into his rapidly weakening body. By the time Jin hit the ground, Ryu was  
  
still descending back to earth and in the process charged up his Hadoken attack  
  
producing a powerful amount of electricity in his hands.   
  
  
Jin was semi-conscious on his back, he dimly saw Ryu coming down to earth like  
  
an angel of death. Ryu's power was unimaginable and he was charging up for his  
  
final attack. Angel of death....Angel....DEVIL!!! Jin felt his will being  
  
overrun, and in his weak state could not control himself. His skin began to  
  
burn from the insides, he felt an excruciating pain in the center of his   
  
forehead that kept getting stronger and stronger. He leapt to his feet  
  
instinctively and Ryu paused to watch Jin's startling transformation into the  
  
Devil. Ryu felt no pity for the man, nor any concern about how powerful this   
  
being may be. Ryu was ready, he was the strongest and his master would belittle  
  
any fear he might show to this monster. No this was going to be over now.  
  
Lightning flickered and danced around Ryu, and in his caged hands was a  
  
bright, intense ball which pulsated energy in all directions.   
  
"Die you monster!" Ryu cried before shouting out his "HADOKEN!"  
  
The lightning ball shot out from Ryu's hands straight at the Devil that was  
  
Jin. Devil felt hatred towards everything and everyone. He was the ultimate  
  
fighting force, and the idea of a mere ball of energy allowing this other  
  
mortal to proclaim victory over him only enraged him more. From the center of  
  
Devil's forehead shot a ruby laser that shot through and dispelled Ryu's   
  
lightning ball as if it were nothing but a ball of cotton. Ryu's master would  
  
have been totally pissed off if he saw the fear in Ryu's eyes as he spent his   
  
last remaining microseconds on Earth grabbing his head in frustration as he saw  
  
his most powerful attack being blown away like it was nothing.  
  
Ryu briefly screamed as the ruby laser shot right between his eyes and left a   
  
gruelling exit on the other side of his head. His inanimate corpse dropped to  
  
the earth like a sack of potatoes, his eyes wide open and his jaw still hung in   
  
disbelief with blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth.  
  
It was over, Devil had defeated Ryu. Devil then transformed back into Jin who   
  
saw Devil's carnage and dropped to his knees and cried.  
  
  
WINNER: Jin   
  
  
Jin sobbed as he trodded back to his group and sat down. His fight was over,  
  
but he paid a hefty price for his victory.  
  
  
The new round saw equal viciousness in determining the next pair of combatants.  
  
Bison would not be held back, since he was seemingly the authority on the  
  
Street Fighter side. The evil emanating from Bison prompted Ogre to appear  
  
out of thin air. He flew to the center of the field, meeting Bison who also  
  
hovered over there.  
  
  
MATCHUP: Bison Vs. Ogre   
  
  
Both of the two evil characters hovered on the spot, staring into each other's  
  
eyes with hatred towards each other.  
  
"You will suffer the wrath of my Psycho Powers, and in the end if you qualify,  
  
you may even join my empire. But first you will go through hell!"  
  
Bison roared as he raised his palms towards ogre and used his psychic powers  
  
to knock him backwards. Ogre roared in return and flew straight back at Bison,  
  
charging with great speed.   
  
  
Bison smiled as he phase shifted behind Ogre who stopped, only to regret his  
  
mistake when he felt a powerful blow to the back of his head, followed by  
  
more blows to his back. Ogre's fist radiated a poisonous purple light and he  
  
spun around and attempted to return a blow to his aggressor. Once again, he  
  
struck thin air, and Bison this time attacked from above, stomping on Ogre's  
  
skull and pummeling his body into the ground. Bison stood on Ogre's head and  
  
crossed his arms as though bored. Ogre's eyes flashed a deadly red and the  
  
muscles on his body began to ripple and glow. Bison was wary of the unknown  
  
and decided to fly back a bit, preparing for the worst. It was a wise decision,  
  
as he was barely able to avoid a searing blast of flame that shot into the   
  
sky right towards him. His cape was singed and ripped from the attack, but  
  
he was relatively unharmed. Before him now was a mountain of muscle and scales.  
  
This hellish looking beast was huge and had wings that were somehow able to  
  
lift it's mass into the air.   
  
  
"I am the True Ogre, also known as Toshin. You will be amongst the hundreds of  
  
thousands of fighters who've forfeited their souls to me!"  
  
True Ogre shot another spray of fire towards Bison who again narrowly avoided  
  
it. The aerial battle began, with Bison trying to get close enough to attack  
  
True Ogre, but never succeeding. True Ogre's flame breath was inexhaustible  
  
and his claimed ancient origins proved itself in his mastery of his fiery   
  
weapon.   
  
  
20 minutes flew by, with True Ogre having an almost infinite endurance and  
  
power. Bison's reaction time was slowing, and his attempts to attack were   
  
becoming less persistent.  
  
  
Finally Bison summoned up all his rage and frustration and committed to his  
  
most powerful attack, realising that it left him lethally vulnerable if he  
  
were to miss. True Ogre laughed at Bison as he charged up his Psycho Power  
  
around him. He sent a more powerful wave of flame at him, but to his surprise  
  
Bison did not move. Instead he began to charge! True Ogre could not see him  
  
as Bison torpedoed into his flames. When the flames subsided he saw Bison   
  
much closer than he was comfortable with, shooting straight towards him.  
  
Bison could barely see True Ogre, but knew he was dead ahead. He was   
  
encapsulated in his power and was unstoppable in this attack. But just as  
  
Bison made contact with him, True Ogre disappeared into thin air.  
  
Bison's attack had missed! After he had stopped, Bison turned around only to   
  
see incoming from above, death.  
  
A pair of huge, sharp horns rammed into him. He was too tired and depleted  
  
to dodge them, and he felt pure madness engulf him as his body was skewered  
  
like a piece of meat. Never before had he lost, and he went out of control.  
  
Though to True Ogre it didn't matter. This Bison character was twitching like   
  
a decapitated chicken, writhing in pain atop his horns. True Ogre   
  
began an ancient ritual and he sucked Bison's soul from him, and adding it  
  
to his personal collection. The fight was over. Bison's body went limp, and  
  
True Ogre ripped it in two before tossing his remains to the ground below.  
  
He transformed back into the regular Ogre and disappeared once again into thin  
  
air laughing maniacally.   
  
  
WINNER: Ogre   
  
  
The Street Fighter's felt no pity over Bison's death. But that combined with   
  
the death of their other leader stirred concern amongst them. It was at that  
  
point that Guile shoved everyone else aside and demanded to be challenged.  
  
On the other side of the field, a cute little dinosaur took the task of cleaning  
  
the field and hurried up as he saw Guile stomping towards him.  
  
"You! I'm gonna beat you up you little monster!" Guile shouted.  
  
As the dinosaur tried to flee back into the ranks of his fellow fighters, he  
  
was pushed back instead with shouts of encouragement. This was just not his   
  
day.  
  
  
MATCHUP: Guile Vs. Gon   
  
  
Gon, the little dinosaur looked pleadingly with Guile, the muscle bound  
  
air force commander with a high rising, flat-top haircut.  
  
"Your dead meat. All you weirdos are going back to hell! SONIC BOOOOOM!"  
  
Guile shot out a powerful wave of energy from both his arms towards Gon  
  
who blocked it by neatly tucking himself into his shell. As Guile came closer,  
  
Gon realised he had no choice but to fight back. He slowly poked his head,  
  
arms, legs and tail out of his shell and took on his fighting stance.  
  
Guile stopped momentaily and laughed at him.  
  
"What the hell?! I'm gonna send my daughter a stuffed dinosaur when I'm   
  
through with you!" Guile brought back his leg and sent a football kick towards  
  
the brave little dinosaur. Gon performed a backflip and his tail wrapped itself  
  
around Guile's leg and tossed him neatly over him and onto the grass on his  
  
other side. Gon let out a triumphant giggle and taunted Guile with his shadow  
  
boxing.  
  
  
Highly pissed off, Guile got to his feet and more cautiously approached Gon.  
  
This time Gon attacked first and he leapt into the air aiming to bite his   
  
throat. Guile quickly stepped back with his leading foot and smashed  
  
downward with his fist, knocking Gon flat on his belly on the grass. Guile   
  
picked him up by the shell and punched Gon in the head before tossing him   
  
in the air and executing a summersault kick which knocked Gon a few hundred  
  
metres away. His little body was seen tumbling down the hill and then  
  
he stopped moveing. After a few minutes of waiting, Guile had been pronounced  
  
the winner. It didn't look like the poor dinosaur was well adaptive towards  
  
being a living football. Guile merely laughed as he sat down to let the next  
  
fighter take his turn.  
  
  
WINNER: Guile   
  
  
With their first victory in hand, the Street Fighters felt renewed confidence.  
  
This time Ken calmly stepped foward. His red Karate gi was similar to Ryu's   
  
except that his wasn't all ripped up. He wore a black belt around his waste  
  
that was decorated with 10 golden stripes.   
  
From the other side of the field, a Chinese-American Indian girl stepped  
  
forward. There were tears in her eyes.   
  
"You monsters are ruthless! My poor little Gon is gone now because of you!  
  
We came here only to maintain appearances, not to actually participate. Now  
  
let Mother Earth punish you! I Julia will teach you a lesson!" Julia   
  
wiped away her tears as she took on her combat stance.  
  
  
MATCHUP: Ken Vs. Julia   
  
  
Ken couldn't bare to watch a young woman lament the loss of a friend. He  
  
felt bad suddenly. He had children and a wife, and he was only here to destroy  
  
monsters intent on invading his world. He didn't feel right in this fight.  
  
In a flash, Julia threw an elbow into Ken's abdomen and executed an uppercut  
  
which sent Ken flying in the air. Ken couldn't believe the speed this girl  
  
possessed and landed on his feet, wiping away blood from a broken tooth.  
  
It was time to play rough, this was life or death. This girl can't be human,  
  
probably a monster in disguise. Yeah. He couldn't forget that these people  
  
were responsible for Ryu's murder.  
  
  
Ken blocked Julia's punch and kick combinations, occasionally though one   
  
slipped through and struck him, but they weren't that powerful. She was   
  
lightning fast, and before he could complete a reverse spinning hook kick  
  
he felt his supporting leg being swept from behind and he fell onto his back.  
  
Reflexingly, he rolled onto his feet and charged forward, taking Julia by   
  
surprise as he leapt into the air and executed his cyclone kick, which was   
  
similar to Ryu's. Julia felt her head being knocked repeatedly and blood  
  
spewed from her mouth and nose. When she could breathe again, she looked up  
  
and saw Ken's leg towering over her head and dropping down on her head like  
  
a guillotine blade. From the Tekken crowd, a Korean youth cried,"Rip off!".  
  
Ken paid it no heed. Julia was knocked to the ground, but surprisingly not  
  
knocked out totally. She entwined her legs around Ken's and used a technique  
  
to knock him to the ground. She leapt ontop of him and began bashing his  
  
head in a flurry of furious punches. All tranquility had departed from her  
  
thoughts. Only her primal instincts to survive dominated her every action.  
  
Ken saw the madness in her eyes and rolled her off him, squinting through  
  
his bruised eyes. She came rushing at him again, yelling an American Indian  
  
warcry. Ken swiftly sidestepped and delivered a punch aimed at her head.  
  
Julia suddenly grabbed his fist and twisted his arm in an arm lock. She  
  
followed up by grabbing his other arm and twisting it also. Ken realised that  
  
she was only pretending to have lost control to get him off guard!  
  
Julia had Ken in a chicken wing lock and slammed him over her head in a suplex  
  
move. Ken landed flat on his back, dazed. He slided on his side and swept  
  
with his foot but didn't make contact. He looked around and saw that Julia was  
  
gone. Before he could get off the ground, Julia fell from the sky and   
  
stomped him on the head with both feet. Ken's vision blurred and he felt his  
  
consciousness drifting. He staggered somehow to his feet, and through his  
  
watery eyes saw a brilliant light emanating from Julia. For a second he smiled  
  
as though he saw God. What he didn't realise was that Julia was charging up for  
  
her final attack and although the startled Ken tried to block, he found it  
  
useless and he felt a superhuman force knocking him into the air. His  
  
jaw dislocated, and teeth spewed from his mouth mingled with blood.   
  
He didn't even feel the ground before he lost consciousness. Julia caught his  
  
descending body and indignantly tossed it back towards his peers. She wiped  
  
away more tears as she returned to her group and began praying to Mother Earth  
  
to end this all quickly.  
  
  
WINNER: Julia   
  
  
Meanwhile, Guile had decided to walk off far away from his group to answer  
  
nature's call. He didn't see in the long grass a little creature making it's   
  
way towards him. But he did see it as it lunged and brutally ripped off  
  
his tool of fatherhood. He fell to the ground grimacing and writhing in pain  
  
and agony, but it was short lived. Before long the creature had chewed his  
  
throat and began eating him alive. Nobody noticed all this since he had  
  
been decent enough to walk far enough and around a large hill to conceal his  
  
activities. Nobody heard the little squeak on delight as the little creature  
  
bashed Guile insanely with it's spiked shell.  
  
  
MATCHUP: Vega Vs. Yoshimitsu   
  
  
The two ninjas flew from their crowd and straight at each other. They had  
  
been eyeing each other since the beginning and when the field had been cleared  
  
from it's last bloody fight, they both nodded silently and began their battle.  
  
Yoshimitsu's blade was met by Vega's clawed hands. They locked together for an   
  
instant, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
  
Yoshimitsu only barely humanoid. He looked like an armoured person only with  
  
a huge skull. His glowing red sword radiated a deathly glow. Vega was a masked  
  
assassin wielding claws on his hands.  
  
  
The two ninjas broke away and both began slashing away at their opponent while  
  
expertly blocking each other's attacks. Vega's acrobatic attacks were countered  
  
by Yoshimitsu's own acrobatic attacks including his Helicopter attack.  
  
Their battle was furious and the clashing of metal on metal rang throughout  
  
the battlefield. Vega had two weapons, but Yoshimitsu's sword was much longer.  
  
Yoshimitsu backflipped and he started to glow a odd greenish glow.  
  
Vega stood back and waited. He had seen unexpected and strange attacks from  
  
their kind already and didn't want any further surprises. It was a somewhat wise  
  
choice. Yoshimitsu stabbed sharply with his blade and it was only Vega's   
  
hesitation that saved his life. However the blade stabbed through his  
  
left hand and broke his claw as well as his hand. He stepped back a few   
  
paces and grimaced in pain. Yoshimitsu grinned and motioned for Vega to   
  
come forward and meet his maker. Vega feinted dizziness and lured Yoshimitsu  
  
forwards. Just as Yoshitmitsu raised his blade for the final strike, Vega  
  
rolled forward with lightning speed and stabbed with his remaining claw   
  
straight into Yoshimitsu's heart. Vega's withdrew his claw and rolled back  
  
to a ground fighting stance. Yoshimitsu's sword arm went limp and he dropped  
  
to the ground on his knees. He cried out in anguish before he disappeared  
  
in a cloud of smoke.   
  
  
Vega stood up and carefully moved forward to take a closer look at where he had  
  
been, while holding his impaled arm hand to his body. Suddenly he felt an  
  
arm wrap around his neck and a body press up from behind him. His only working  
  
hand grabbed at the arm around his neck, but to no avail. He heard chanting  
  
of some sorts from behind him and he gaped in fear as he saw an arm wielding  
  
a red blade appear from behind him and holding the blade facing towards him.  
  
"Noooooo!" Vega cried in vain, and he closed his eyes as the blade impaled both  
  
him and his attacker. Their bodies were locked, and their blood cascaded down  
  
their bodies onto the grass. Both bodies fell, neither of them got up again.  
  
  
WINNER: Nobody!   
  
  
Both sides found the last match rather odd, but only shrugged and decided  
  
to move on. The Street Fighter team was losing big time. Guile had mysteriously  
  
disppeared, and mysteriously Gon had returned to the Tekken group to Julia's  
  
delight with a devilish grin. The Street Fighters felt that they needed to   
  
take on a different approach or face losing all their battles. They decided on   
  
a full on group attack.  
  
"Chaaaarrrrrrgggeeee!" Somebody yelled. Immediately all of the Street Fighters  
  
ran wildly towards the Tekken team.  
  
  
Before they made contact however, a monster appeared out of the sky. True Ogre  
  
had returned, and he wasn't satisfied with just having one soul. He wanted  
  
them all. With Bison's powers adding to his own True Ogre was now an  
  
invincible force. Using his new Psycho Powers in conjunction with his own  
  
ancient powers, he created a psychic force field around the entire battlefield  
  
excluding himself. He slowly shrank the field until all the fighters were  
  
forcibly cramped into one tiny space. They were all under True Ogre's power  
  
and though they complained and moaned, they could do little but hope and  
  
pray. Unfortunately, fate despised them all and True Ogre blasted them  
  
all with his largest and most devastating flame wave ever. The entire  
  
grass field was burnt to a cinder, and only the charred remains of all those  
  
great fighters were left. Their souls ripe for the picking. True Ogre  
  
laughed at them all and began reaping their souls. Unknown to True Ogre however  
  
was that while he was busy devouring souls, many kilometres out in space,  
  
a satellite was locking in on his location. Since the beginning of the battle,  
  
a scientist by the name of Doctor Bosconavitch was homing in on their   
  
coordinates while amusing himself by watching the little fight. With the  
  
target locked, he pushed a button and a magnificent beam of light shot  
  
down to Earth. True Ogre looked to the sky and saw the end of his thousands  
  
of years of scourging the earth. Everything was decimated, and when the light  
  
disappeared there was only a crater half a kilometre in radius, and double  
  
that in depth. The battle was finally over.  
  
  
Triumphant about his victory, Doctor B. jumped for joy in his orbital   
  
weapons platform, but felt a violent tug in his left arm. His breathing  
  
became rapid and a sharp pain in his chest left him curled up in the fetal  
  
position on the metal floor of his satellite. Before long, the pain became  
  
too intense and life escaped his fragile body. The battle was finally over....  
  
  
WINNER: Nobody!!!!!!   
  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That concludes my first complete fanfic. I intended for this to be a short   
story and it was just that. :) Feel free to send comments to  
hunting_bird@hotmail.com. Hope you enjoyed it!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
